Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.80\times 10^{3})\times (1.00\times 10^{4})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.80\times 1.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.8 \times 10^{3\,+\,4}$ $= 7.8 \times 10^{7}$